1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spine fixation components, constructs and assemblies and, more particularly, to a construct for the implantation of a spinal rod.
2. Background Information
Spinal orthopedic assemblies and constructs such as spine plates, spinal bone screw assemblies for spinal rods and other devices (spinal components) have made a profound contribution to the correction of spinal deformities, accidents and other problems in the thoracic, lumbar and sacral spine. These and other spinal devices are fixed to vertebrae using vertebral bone screws. Vertebral bone screws are specially designed and manufactured bone screws that are placed into the bone of a vertebra. One typical placement of a bone screw for the fixation of a spinal component is through a pedicle of the vertebral body. Vertebral bone screws placed in this manner offer superior strength and pull-out resistance as compared to other forms of fixation in spine surgery. The ability to achieve pedicle fixation has allowed surgeons to obtain more secure fixation of the involved vertebral segments, which permits more powerful correction of spine problems and reported better clinical outcomes. Vertebral bone screws for pedicle fixation are typically known as pedicle screws.
Of the various spinal components, spinal rods are used in certain circumstances to fix a number of vertebrae in a particular orientation. As such, spinal rods must be fixed to the vertebrae. The pedicle screw provides a solid foundation for the attachment of a spinal rod. In one form, a spinal rod may be held relative to a pedicle screw by a spinal rod connector that is coupled to the pedicle screw. The spinal rod connector is typically rotationally connected to the pedicle screw in order to allow various connection orientations of the spinal rod relative to the longitudinal axis of the pedicle screw. The spinal rod connector includes features that allow the reception and capture of the spinal rod. This is accomplished by placing the spinal rod through an opening in the body via which the pedicle screw and spinal rod connector is attached to the vertebra. The spinal rod is then placed through the body opening and directed into and oriented on the spinal rod connector. Thereafter, the spinal rod must be secured to each individual spinal rod connector. This is typically accomplished by installing a spinal rod connector screw onto the spinal rod connector via a tube temporarily connected to the spinal rod connector. Because of this complicated procedure, it is fairly difficult and/or cumbersome to situate and mount a spinal rod onto a spinal rod connector of a vertebral bone screw.
In view of the above, it is clear that there is a need for a better manner of mounting a spinal rod onto a spinal rod connector of a vertebral bone screw.